Lost
by maarisama
Summary: YoruSoi. Soi Fon's thoughts and feelings when Yoruichi left her. After 100 years, Yoruichi returns and decides to talk about her feelings. Everything changes after that. Yuri. Don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, let me know what you think.


A/N: Hey guys. So, this is my first fanfiction ever and I didn't like it very much, but my friend read it and insisted a lot for me to share it, and then here I am. I'd really like to know what are your thoughts about it, so please review. My English is not the best, that's why I'm accepting your corrections for any mistakes. I'll try to improve it for future ones. Also, about the story: I think it's kinda cliche because I've seen a lot of stories with the same theme, but I think the way I wrote is a little different from the others. It's really sad, depressing until a certain point, where everything changes and turns out to be something hot, if you know what I mean. I didn't really like the way things changed almost out of the blue, but I think it matches with the title "Lost". lol

Well, that's it. Enjoy!

Warning: This story contains yuri. If you don't like it, please, get out of here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Lost

Lost. That's how I felt when I ran through Seireitei to meet my master, my admired Yoruichi-sama, and I ended up looking into an empty room. She wasn't there. Even so, I didn't want to believe that she had left, abandoned everything because of that man. I have always hated that disgusting, lazy, annoying man. Now, I couldn't even picture the image of his face in my head 'cause it'd make me want to kill someone. However, I didn't have time to that. I needed to keep my cool and look for Yoruichi-sama. After hours and hours looking for her, I felt hopeless and started believing that she really had left Seireitei. No, she had left me. I started crying, asking myself why the hell she would do something like that. I mean, she didn't even say goodbye. It was really sad to think about that, but it was the truth and I needed to face it. I didn't know whether she was coming back or not, but the answer didn't matter anymore once I had on my mind that I needed to move on. So, I buried all those feelings deep inside of me, and started doing the only thing I was really good at: training. I trained every day, pushing myself until my limit, just to try to overcome those feelings of hatred, sadness and loneliness that were always within me.

A hundred years went by. I have gotten stronger. I have become the captain of Squad 2 and the leader of Omnistukido. I have been admired by lots of people in Seireitei. I have overcome the pain of being abandoned (or at least that's what I thought) for the person I loved the most. When I thought everything was going well and I finally have found my reason to live, THAT happened.

A ryoka invaded Seireitei and guess who was with him? Yes, it was her, the cause of my pain, sadness and loneliness. She's had come back. Yoruichi-sama was back. In the blink of an eye, everything I had built in all those years fell away. I didn't know what to think, what to do, how to face her. My legs were shaking, my heart was racing and there were a lot of things running through my head. A lot of questions that I didn't know the answers. Why did she come back? Why was she helping the ryoka? Why wasn't that stupid man with her? And then, there I was, lost again. However, I didn't have time to think straight 'cause I had orders to stop the invasion. So, I calmed myself and went after the ryoka with my squad and the other captains. When we've arrived there, someone caught me. Somehow, those skills looked a little familiar to me and when I looked into those beautiful golden eyes, I realized who was holding me. It was her. I didn't know how to react to that but I tried to escape from her arms to get some air. I was able to do it. Then, she removed the fabric that was covering her face and looked at me with an expression that I don't know how to describe. I didn't know what her beautiful golden eyes were hiding. If there was regret or not, if she was feeling sorry, if she wanted to apologize… Nothing. I could see nothing. We faced each other without saying a word for almost 2 minutes and then I realized that I have been caught by her beauty that hasn't had changed in all those years. Actually, she had gotten even more beautiful. I was amazed by that. Also, I was still trying to believe that she was really in front of me. And though I really wanted to say a lot of things, ask a lot of questions, I remembered the reason why we were in that situation. I needed to fight her.

I came back to my senses and with that, all my deepest feelings came back too. All the pain, all the hate, all I have felt for her came back. That was my chance to release me from all those things. We started fighting and something got into me. I was REALLY fighting against her, without thinking, and if I had had the chance to kill her, I think I would have done it without hesitating. I wanted to show her how stronger I have gotten. I wanted to show her that 100 years training have made me stronger. I wanted to show her that she wasn't my master anymore, once I had surpassed her. I was dominating our battle, but it seemed like something just wasn't right. She wasn't fighting the way she used to. Was she holding back? Why? That made me very angry. And it was when I started shouting at her.

"WHY? WHY AREN'T YOU BEING SERIOUS ABOUT IT? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING BACK? DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

She didn't answer. So, I started putting more strength in my blows. Sooner or later, she would have to take it seriously. Even so, she didn't change her way of fighting. She was receiving my blows, but she wasn't fighting back. I could see her blood all over her clothes and I started asking myself why. Why wasn't she fighting back? Was she so hurt to the point that she couldn't do that anymore? Or… was there a reason for all that? Anyways, I couldn't find the answer so I decided to put an end in that meaningless battle. I decided to kill her with an ability that I had developed when she was already in the Living World. I was proud of me. I have invented something that she wouldn't even dream about. When she saw the ability, her expression changed. I could see the fear in her eyes. I could feel the tension dominating her body. Was she so afraid of me? And that was when I heard a voice. It was her voice.

"My, my. I didn't want to use this technique against you, but you leave me no choice."

I froze. She started doing exactly the same thing I was doing. But wait, I created that technique, didn't I? So… why? And then she continued.

"Hey, Soi Fon. Be careful. The reason why I have never showed you this technique is because it's too dangerous. Even I can't control it very well."

Wait. What the hell was she talking about? That was MY technique. There's no way she could use something I invented. Then, I started freaking out. Attacking her, giving multiple blows, trying to, somehow, show her that I still was the stronger one. For my surprise, she stopped all my blows. All she things I trained for over 100 years were useless against her. I froze again. This time, with water filling my eyes. I looked at her and asked what I have been wanting to ask for a long time.

"Why? Why didn't you take me with you? I would have gone anywhere, become anyone for you. You must have known that. You were the only one I admired, loved and wanted to take care of. Why, Yoruichi-sama?"

I was almost falling on the ground, but before I could do that, she held me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to leave. A lot of things happened and I just couldn't put you into the danger I was about to face because, after all, you're the one I love and care the most. I wasn't able to come back in all these years, living in my cat form and trying to get away from all the problems Urahara usually puts me into. But, in all these years, I haven't forgotten you. There wasn't one day that went by without me thinking of you. I wanted to see you, I wanted to tell you everything, I wanted to show you how I was feeling, I wanted to give you my love. I love you, Soi Fon. I won't beg for forgiveness, because I know how bad I have hurt you. But… please, let me do something that I've been dying to do since I left you. No, since the first time I saw you."

"What is it?", I thought. But before I could say anything, I felt something on my lips. It was Yoruichi-sama's lips. She was kissing me. At that moment, I finally realized what I was really feeling when she left me. I was afraid of losing her to someone else. At the same time, I was afraid of not having my feelings returned. I was afraid of what she would do. I was afraid of not being able to tell her how I felt. But, after that, everything was clear in my head. I was in love with her and I needed to say that.

After the kiss, both of us were crying. She noticed that and, again, said:

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Maybe you don't feel the same way I feel, maybe I'm being selfish, maybe I'm just a stupid woman, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry…"

I couldn't take that image in front of me. Yoruichi-sama was in a weak state, she was crying and that was because of me. I couldn't take that, so I said:

"Hey, Yoruichi-sama. There's no reason for you to be like this. We can't change the past, but we can make our future. Before you come back, I had a lot of questions in my head. But, you know, they don't matter anymore. What really matters is that I'm here with you, and I forgive you because I love you too. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be far from you. I don't want to be afraid of losing you once again. I have been in love with you since the first time we met. So, please, promise that you won't leave me ever again."

She wiped away her tears, caught some air, looked at me and said:

"I promise. I won't leave you ever again. Please, believe me."

And then, we kissed again. This time, I could feel her passion through her lips. Our bodies were getting hotter and hotter, and before I could say anything, she broke our kiss.

"You know, Soi Fon. I think we should go to a more private place 'cause I won't be able to control myself any longer."

I blushed. Was she really talking about doing THAT? I didn't think our bodies would be able to do something like that after the fight we had, but before I could finish my thought, there we were, in my bedroom. She laid me on the bed and started kissing me while she took my clothes off. I could feel her happiness and that made me happy too. But before I could notice, I was already full naked. I blushed again and she smiled at me.

"Well, I'm not sure about it due to the fact that it has been over 100 years, but because of your behavior, I think this is your first time."

This time, I blushed hard. My face was all red. She smiled again.

"Don't worry, my little bee. I'll be gentle."

Then, she gave me a really hot and wet kiss. After that, she started teasing me by kissing and licking my neck, my shoulders and my breasts. I could do nothing but moan. Also, my breasts received a special treatment. While playing with them, she also bit my nipples. A scream escaped from my mouth. At that point, I was already really wet right there. She noticed that and went down, kissing the area of my stomach and my thighs. When she got there, she smiled at me once again and asked:

"Are you ready, my little bee?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama. As long as it's you, I'm always ready."

"Alright then. It may hurt a little, but after that, I'll make sure that you know what real pleasure is."

After saying that, she continued playing with her tongue teasing me while she put a finger inside of me. I moaned. She stayed there for a while till I get used to it and then she put a second finger, then a third finger. In the beginning it hurt a little, giving a kind of uncomfortable sensation, but Yoruichi-sama was gentle as she had said, and very soon all that turned out to be only pleasure. Her fingers were going in and out of me while I moaned and tried to catch my breath. While doing that, she was also teasing me with her other hand on my breast and using her tongue to make it even better. I didn't have control over my body anymore. All I was able to do at that moment was begging for more, to be faster, harder. I was going crazy. When I couldn't take no more, I came, screaming her name for the whole Seireitei to hear. She licked her fingers, tasting my sweet honey and kissed me. I was still breathless, but I managed somehow to say:

"Yoruichi-sama, that was amazing. I love you. I really love you."

"I know. I love you too, my little bee."

We remained in silence till I've gotten some of my energy back and turned to face her.

"Well, well, Yoruichi-sama… Now it's my turn."

She smiled while I was taking the rest of her clothes off. Seeing the wounds I have caused made me feel a little guilty, but my desire was bigger than anything at that moment. The only thing I could think of was the beautiful woman that was laid in front of me. I got caught by her beauty once again. Her big breasts, her beautiful dark skin, her sweat all over her body, her sexy smile… But this time I didn't let it control me and did the same things she had done to me. It was kind of hard because it was my first time and I didn't know exactly what to do, but Yoruichi-sama was able to help by guiding me and it was amazing to see her reactions knowing that I was the one causing them. When she came screaming my name, I think I was the happiest person in the whole world. She collapsed after she came and I laid beside her. All we could hear were the beating of our hearts and our heavy breathing. After a little break, she was on the top of me. I looked at her and think: "I'm lost. This time I'm really lost. No one can save me now. But… I don't want to find myself anymore. I don't want to be saved. I'm lost in her body, in her love… and I could stay like this forever."

I think that somehow she guessed what I was thinking and anyways, we didn't have any energy to continue what we were doing, so she only kissed me once again, come back to her place on the bed and fell asleep. After that, I fell asleep too. The other day, I woke up kind of scared because she wasn't laid in my bed anymore, but before I could freak out thinking that it was only a dream, I looked at myself and I was still naked. When I lifted my head, she was in front of me, laughing, with our breakfast in hands.

"Yoruichi-sama, that's not funny. I thought you had left me once again."

"Silly girl. I promised you, didn't I? I will never ever leave you again. Now, let's eat because I'm hungry."

And that was the beginning of our future together.

* * *

A/N: And that's all. Hope you've enjoyed it. I don't know how to make good endings, but I think the humor part was ok. It matches with Yoruichi's personality (and that's why I love her). lol

Well, see ya next time. Don't forget to review! ;)


End file.
